1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer having an airflow guiding device.
2. Description of Related Art
An airflow guiding device is usually used in a computer for guiding heat dissipating airflow. The airflow guiding device and other electrical elements of the computer are positioned on a main board. The airflow guiding device is spaced from the main board for preventing contact with the electrical elements.
However, the air flowing in the airflow guiding device can deviate from the desired airflow path via the clearance space between the main board and the airflow guiding device, therefore, the heat dissipation efficiency of the computer may be reduced.
What is needed therefore is an airflow guiding device and computer having the same addressing the limitations described.